This invention relates generally to hardware for securing bundled elongate articles, such as wires, cables, hoses, tubing, fiber optics, conduits, vines, etc., to a supporting structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting element for securing elongated articles, extending from the hardware and into the supporting structure or its facing surface.
In many applications, it is sufficient merely to secure the items into a bundle. Such applications might include, for example, stationary electronic equipment that remains in one place and is subject to little or no vibration in use. In other applications, it is necessary or desirable not only to secure the items into a bundle, but to secure the resulting bundle to a supporting chassis or framework as well. Such applications are also common, for example, in cars, trucks, airplanes, ships, boats and other vehicles where the bundle is likely to be subjected to severe jostling and vibration. In other applications (e.g. buildings), where vibration might not be an important consideration, it is still desirable to secure cables, hoses, tubes, etc., to a fixed structure.
Specifically, automobiles manufactured today feature numerous electronic components provided for the safety, comfort, and convenience of passengers. Many of these features are located in or near the seat of the automobile. For example, automatic seat position controls, seat heaters, and safety sensors such as seatbelt engagement sensors and weight sensors for engagement of an airbag system. However, the motor controls for these components may be located away from the seat, closer to the motor of the automobile. This results in numerous wires running between the components on a vehicle. Generally, these wires are attached with a wire connector or plastic fitting which is then left to dangle at various locations. However, a dangling wire connector is free to move about and may cause problems such as noise or electronic circuitry failure due to wire abrasion or wire fatigue. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a wire connector which could be set in a fixed position.
Many mounts do not provide an efficient, tight grip when applied to a support surface. Previous Christmas tree or fir tree mounts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,510, issued to Benoit et al., contemplates strengthened mounting studs, but still leaves room for improvement. Such mounts may not provide sufficient resistance and tightness against the support surface for adequately supporting a bundled item. Likewise, such mounts may utilize a longer than necessary mounting stud and may not be easily inserted into the support surface. Additionally, many mounts do not provide for anti-rotation rotation when applied to a support surface, or require more than one mounting shaft to prevent rotation. The present invention provides for an improved mounting assembly to address these problems.